


Midnight Winds

by RinMochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least I think it's a happy ending, Cute, Edo Period (idk just ancient Japan), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinMochi/pseuds/RinMochi
Summary: 10 years ago, a notorious band of dragons known as 'The Moonlight Dragons' invaded the Kitsune Clan, which was rumoured to have wielded the most powerful fans out of all the hybrid animals. The foxes were unsuccessful in defending their clan, resulting with The Moonlight Dragons destroying everything. However, the dragons could not achieve their goal in possessing the fox fans, as every single one of them was burnt to a crisp, all but expect Hoshi's, which he himself is unable to wield.Hoshi, the next heir to the Kitsune Clan, lost everything in one night. Traumatised, he continued to live, despite society’s speculations that every last fox was wiped out on that fateful night, surrounded by no one but himself. Fuelled by hatred and guilt, he was intent on vengeance. After recently befriending a panda hybrid who was driven out of his homeland by the exact same gang of dragons, Hoshi seeks revenge and is determined to succeed, even without the use of his fan. As Hoshi sets his goal on completely demolishing The Moonlight Dragons, he stumbles across another surviving fox who seems to have the same objective as himself.





	Midnight Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~  
> I actually started Midnight Winds a while ago but I didn't have much time to write. (or I was too lazy and procrastinated too much (￣ω￣))  
> Anywayss please enjoyyy  
> If you can...

“Hoshi...”

An irritating voice was all Hoshi could hear. Squeezing his eyes closed tighter, he tried to block out the voice, only to end up physically kicking off his fluffy blankets.

“Hoshi.”

Shifting onto his side, Hoshi let out a tired whine and flailed his small hands about, in attempt to drive the voice away.

“hOShI!”

Instantaneously, his eyes shot open and he collided his head on the wall he was facing. With a yelp, Hoshi rebounded off the wall and landed face first onto the wooden floor. He heard a chuckle from in front of him and painfully lifted his head up to the source of the laughter.

“Mother…”

Aggravated, he released a long groan and made himself comfortable on the floor. After a few moments of shuffling and re-adjusting his position on his ‘new bed’, he finally faced towards her.

“Haha.. You shine as bright as precious gems, Hoshi. But you always turn into stone whenever you wake up,” His mother chuckled, trying to keep her laughter in, “But the reason why I had to wake up my little shining star from his delicious dango dream is that your father is home. And he’s brought back some friends.”

_Father is back home?? AND I’ll have new friends???_

The thought of his father returning home from a long journey to a neighbouring village had Hoshi bounce around in excitement. Not to mention hearing about some foxes that had joined Hoshi’s father in travelling back to his village brought even more delight to the seven year old. Being too overwhelmed in joy, Hoshi had not noticed the droplets of blood leaking from his nose.

Realising that his nose was full of blood, he quickly pulled his sleeve over his hand and dabbed his nose. “Mother, I think I’m bleeding.”

“Oh dear, you must’ve hit the floor pretty hard for you to be bleeding. Oh, I do hope you didn’t injure the floor,” his mother laughed. “Come now. Let us tend to your wound before greeting your father and his new friends.” She took his free hand and led him to the pond just outside his room.

With a dazed expression, as he was still in need of slumber, Hoshi calmly stared into the pond’s moonlight reflection that bounced off the water.

“Hoshi, look at me.”

He snapped out of his daze and shifted his eyes towards his mother.

“My my, there’s blood all over you. Let’s clean you up, shall we?” She took a damp cloth out of a small wooden bucket and wringed it tightly to squeeze out the excess water. She then delicately dabbed the cloth underneath Hoshi’s nose, soaking up the blood.

They sat there in silence. Hoshi stared into the pond while his mother cleaned up his bloody nose. Everything was so calm and soothing. A thought then came across Hoshi’s mind.

“Mother, why is it that I cannot use my fan?” He questioned, averting eye contact with his mother.

She sighed, sensing the disappointing aura surrounding her son. Slightly moving the bucket away, she scooted herself closer to him and pulled him into a hug. “Hoshi, you are still only a child. It’s not uncommon for that to happen.” She said, twirling her fingers around a few strands of Hoshi’s silky, blond hair. “And I know what you’re thinking - why can all the other kids, but me, use their fans? Hoshi, you are a late bloomer. There’s nothing wrong with that. You just have to wait a little while. But not for long, I promise.”

After pulling back, she gave Hoshi a warm smile and gave his forehead a light peck. “Come now Hoshi, your bleeding has stopped, let’s not keep the other’s waiting.”

 

***

 

Several minutes after, dark figures appeared in the distance, each with distinguishing fox ears. Hoshi’s eyes twinkled under the glint of the moon.

“Father you’re home!” Hoshi welcomed as he sprang up, giving his father a tight koala hug.

“Hey Hosh, I missed ya. How are things going at home?” His father questioned, ruffling Hoshi’s hair.

“Hehe, it’s been great! But it’s even better now that you’re back!” Hoshi squealed. His smile was as bright as the sun’s rays. But soon, a small yawn slipped out, hinting his need for sleep.

“Oh? Who’s this little fox?” Asked a voice from behind.

“Salutations, my name is Kwon Hoshi and I’m gonna eat dangos tomorrow!” Hoshi announced in his usual bubbly demeanour. He paused and scratched his head, “Wait.. That’s not what I’m supposed to say.. Ah! Okay… Boop boop! Restart! Salutations, my name is Kwon Hoshi. I am the son of the Kitsune Clan chieftain, the next heir.”

“Ahh, so you’re the ‘little star’ Yue always mentions.” The man stated, kindly smiling.

“Father talks about me?” questioned Hoshi, forming a confused expression, as he examined every feature of the unfamiliar face. _His hair is faded pink. Not dango enough for me though_ _._

“Of course! Yue talks about you whenever he gets the chance to. For example, this morning when the sun was finally up, he looked that the sky and said ‘Ah, my little Hoshi should be awake by now’. And this other time when we were drinking, Yue had a little too much sake and wailed on and on about how much he missed his dear wife and little star. Another example was when we were eating dangos. He wouldn’t stop rambling on about how much you love eating dango.”

“Haha yay! Father talks about me!” Hoshi exclaimed, tightening his embrace, “And yeah! I really do love dangos.. I can’t wait to have some tomor-”

In mid-sentence, Hoshi’s attention switched onto something pink. His eyes darted around to specify the unknown figure. _A… dango?_ Before he knew it, Hoshi squirmed out his father’s grasp and pounced, “DANGO!!”

He felt something round and soft as he sunk his teeth into… an ear?

A terrified shriek echoed through Hoshi’s ears. After realising what had just occurred, Hoshi immediately released his grip and toppled over the latter.

Too shocked to contemplate his fall, he stared at the crying fox before him. Someone was crying and it was because of Hoshi. It was the first time he made anyone cry.

He slowly and hesitantly reached out towards the bitten ear. “H..hey… Y-you okay…?” he stuttered, mixing a scared and anxious tone in his voice.

The pink head flinched and flung backwards, as if he had been scorched by Hoshi’s touch. Paralysed with fear, the pink fox only stared back at Hoshi, horrified.

The continuous flow of tears from the person in front of Hoshi had broken the silence between the two of them, which felt like years (in Hoshi’s world). As if on cue, the man whom Hoshi had spoken to before knelt down in between them giving the fox before him a concerned look. He spoke with kind words, almost father-like, and helped him back on his feet. Tears slowly drying, the man gently guided them both in the direction of Hoshi’s house.

Flabbergasted, Hoshi watched the pink fox disappear into his house as he got to his feet. He was devastated. With teary eyes, he kneeled before the little pink haired fox’s guardian and screamed in agony.

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO I’M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN’T MEAN TO PLEASE DON’T HATE ME IM SO SORRY-” He cried, roughly wiping away the stream of tears covering his face.  

 

***

 

Around an hour before midnight struck, Hoshi was sitting on a fallen log, mind clouded with various ways to apologise. “I’m sorry I thought you were a dango so I wanted to eat you. Hmm… No. Hi, I’m sorry I ate wait no, I only bit his ear…”

His train of thought was instantly interrupted as he saw a fluffy pink tail poking out of a bush on his left.

_Ah! There he is! Oh no, what do I say… I’m sorry I like dangos? NO WAIT THAT’S WRONG-Arrrggghhhhh!!_

After vigorously shaking his head, Hoshi clutched onto the sides of his head, lost in thought. This was going nowhere… At this point, he had given up and decided on just saying whatever comes to mind and jumped onto his feet. Due to his abrupt movements, he caused a collision between himself and another individual. Barely managing to keep his balance, he caught a glimpse of whom he bumped into, before   

_It’s him? But he was in the bushes 2 seconds ago… How’d he get here so quickly?_

Hoshi looked up to see a hand extended before him, in which he accepted straight away, exhibiting no signs on hesitation.

“Ah! Imreallysorryaboutwhathappenedbefore! IreallyreallylikedangosandyoulookedlikeadangosoImreallyreallysorry! Yeahandareyoualright??”

Flustered at the sudden apology, the pink haired fox tried to calm Hoshi down as fast as possible, “Okay. I caught none of the first part but I’m guessing you’re apologising? And it’s okay...? Also, yes, I’m alright.”

Relieved, Hoshi breathed out, the weight on his chest was gone.

“Thank god, you’re alright. I thought you would’ve hated me forever.. Haha… Umm… What’s your name?” His attempt of trying not to sound awkward failed miserably, not to mention the little laugh he added, which created more of an awkward atmosphere.

“Lee Jihoon. You’re Kwon Hoshi, correct? Oooooooh I’ve heard so much about you! Haha, your father talks about you so much, it feels like I already know you!” Jihoon exclaimed with a grin plastered across his face, easing the tense mood.

“Really?? Then… Do you like dangos??? Mother says I can eat them tomorrow but I want them right now. Care to join me for a midnight snack?” Hoshi asked as he grasped both of Jihoon’s hands with his own, tightly squeezing them, struggling to keep his excitement in.

“Dangos? I would most definitely love to eat dangos with you! I love dangos and anyone who likes dangos, I like too!” His grin became even wider as he spoke, squeezing Hoshi’s hand equally as hard.

Hoshi couldn’t believe what he heard. He had found someone who loves dangos as much as himself. This was possibly one of the most, if not, exciting thing he had experienced in his life by far! With a heart that’s racing as fast as it could handle, he couldn’t wait to stuff their faces with delicious homemade dangos, made by none other than his beautiful mother. However, before were able to take a step towards the house, Hoshi gazed straight into Jihoon’s dark brown orbs.

“Jihoon, I’ve never met anyone who likes dangos as much as I do and you look like a cute pink dango yourself so… Please marry me!”

Jihoon was dumbstruck. He didn’t know how to respond and could only stare blankly at the blond. Eyes of determination and shock intertwined. They stood in silence for at least a minute. Until it was broken by Jihoon.

“Yea… Yeah! Let’s have a dango wedding when we grow up!”

“Then it’s settled! We will have a dango wedding and we’re gonna have dango babies!”  

 

***

 

 “Mother! Mother!” Hoshi exclaimed, giggling at the fact that he and Jihoon were going to share a plate of dessert. “May we eat some dangos?!”

With as much energy as they could muster, the two foxes scampered towards the outdoor sitting area in front of Hoshi’s house. They raced to the closest table they could find and slumped onto the chairs, as they eagerly waited for their sweet rice dumplings. Hoshi’s mother arrived at the table shortly after.

“Right now? But it’s almost midnight, Hoshi.”

“But mother! I just found out Jihoon really likes dangos too! And since this is the first time we met, I wanted it to be special and eat dangos! So pleeeeaaassse mother?” If begging would not work then he would go to his second tactic. He called it ‘The Hoshi Secret Ninja Technique; Puppy Eyes Jutsu’. No one could resist those adorable, innocent eyes of his.

She sighed and began to walk towards the moonlit streets, “Your aunt has the mochiko so I’ll bring dangos back from there, okay?”

“Okay!” A bright smile beamed across his face as he turned back to Jihoon.

“Ummm Hoshi? What do we do now?” Jihoon questioned, letting his eyes wander around his surroundings.

Hoshi noticed his daze-like drifting eyes and thought of a way to busy themselves while they waited. “Would you like me to show you around? I don’t think you’ve seen much other than the entrance and the central house.”

Jihoon returned his gaze back to Hoshi and smiled eagerly.

“Great!” he tugged onto the sleeves of Jihoon’s silk robe, indicating the direction they were heading to, “Okay so, those walls over there is from where you entered and that’s the entrance to the Kitsune clan. And since you’ve already seen the central house, my house, I’ll show you everything else!”

They continued their stroll through the streets in light of the moon, Hoshi chattered cheerfully while Jihoon attentively listened.

“Hey Hoshi, what’s that smoke over there?” Jihoon pointed towards an area above the mountain where a large cloud of smoke lingered, just beneath the moon.

Hoshi leaned over Jihoon’s shoulder and examined the blanket of smoke that covered a patch of the mountain. “Hm, someone is probably having a campfire over there. It’s not on our side of the mountain so we don’t have to worry about that.” He dismissively waved his hand and carried on with his little tour, waiting for the call of his mother.

After a few minutes had passed, their leisurely walk was put to a halt as soon as the voice of Hoshi’s mother echoed in the distance.

“Jihoonieee let’s go eat dangos!” Hoshi grabbed a hold of Jihoon’s hand and delightedly guided them back to the central house.

“Come now, take a seat. I’ve prepared green tea along with the dangos. Jihoon, how do you like your tea?” His mother asked while placing a wooden plate filled with dangos which were elegantly positioned, creating an image of a lotus. Hoshi’s pointed eyes widened with hunger and his mouth gaped open with a little bit of drool trickling down the corner of his mouth. Jihoon let a low chuckle escape from his lips and faced Hoshi’s mother, “Well, I prefer my tea weak, however, I enjoy drinking my tea made in any way. So if you have already brewed the tea, please don’t trouble yourself into fitting it to my taste.”

“Oh my, you’re very polite,” Hoshi’s mother fondly smiled at Jihoon, “Hoshi should learn a thing or two from you.”

“Mother! I’m very polite too!” Hoshi pouted, thinking hard for a good comeback against his mother, “You… you just always happen to catch me at really bad times. And I mean reealllyyy bad times”.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say, my star. I’ll go and start brewing some tea now.” She turned around and walked up the few stairs that led to the front door of their house.

Hoshi’s chubby cheeks puffed out, showing his rosy cheeks of embarrassment. He then instantly turned back to his usual bubbly self as if nothing ever happened.

“You drink weak tea? Haha, that’s the exact opposite of how I drink my tea! I enjoy my tea strong ‘cuz I can’t taste much flavour when it’s weak. It’s okay though because everyone can drink tea however they like. Plus, there’s the saying, ‘opposites attract’. Hehe~ I guess that makes us opposites! Let’s attract!”

With that, Hoshi flung his arms around Jihoon and gently rested his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, “Look! I’m attracted to you!” Hoshi giggled and tightened his squeeze. At first, Jihoon stiffened, shocked at the sudden hug. He didn’t know what to do. Until he took a glance at Hoshi’s face, his panicked expression softened. Hoshi’s gleaming eyes of joy and erratically wagging tail meant he was genuinely happy, happy with Jihoon. But most importantly, his smile. Hoshi’s ear-to-ear smile radiated as if the sunbeams of happiness were shining right in front of Jihoon. Honestly, it made Jihoon really happy to see someone whom he just met a few hours ago, smile at him like he meant the world to him. Slowly, Jihoon let his arms slither around Hoshi’s waist and buried his head into Hoshi’s silk robes, attempting to hide his burning face.

They stood there for a good two minutes, until the scent of brewed green tea filled their surroundings.

Hoshi released his grip and heavily sniffed the air. “That smells like some gooooooooooooood tea! Okay so, if the tea is ready, then we can eat our dangos!”

Hoshi sat back down onto the log and Jihoon followed. Hoshi’s mother came out soon after, with two cups in each hand and carefully placed them down onto the table. “Okay I’ll be heading back to the adults now, you know where to find me if you need anything.”

“Okay bye bye!” Hoshi waved his mother goodbye and took hold of the stick of a group of dangos, pulling one out. “C’mon Jihoonie, let’s eat!”

Jihoon nodded and stretched his arm out to take a dango from the plate. But was stopped when a dango was suddenly shoved into his mouth. Alarmed, he lifted his head to see a smiling Hoshi with two more dangos in his hands. “Ooooohhhhh! Mother flavoured the dangos! Is that one good? Do you want another one? Let me feed you! Say ahhhhhh~” he said, hovering another dango in front of Jihoon’s mouth.

His face heated up and red bridged across his nose as he began to chew the dango in his mouth.

Hoshi noticed the sudden change of colour on Jihoon’s face, “Jihoon, your face is red. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?” Hoshi leaned over the table and pressed his forehead against Jihoon’s, making him flinch. “Hmmm you’re boiling. Are you okay?”

Jihoon silently nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Hoshi. Instead, his eyes laid on the dango Hoshi held. Maybe dangos could distract Hoshi? It was worth a shot. Jihoon towards the dango Hoshi was holding and chomped the dango straight out of his hand, causing Hoshi to immediately withdraw his hand, fearful of losing any fingers. “Ah, so you liked that flavour that much?” he questioned still holding onto his hand. Jihoon vigorously nodded while chewing. “Then here! Have the last one!” Again, Hoshi held the dango before Jihoon. This time, he accepted it without hesitation, still no eye contact with Hoshi. However, a small smile creeped up his lips.

The blond’s whole face lit up once he noticed Jihoon’s smile and they both enjoyed their midnight snack.

 

***

 

A shrill of terror faintly resounded in the distance. Jihoon’s pink ears immediately jolted up, twitching, alarmed by the unexpected scream, “Did you hear that?”

Hoshi nodded in silence and skimmed the surrounding area, in search for the scream’s source. What happened?

“Jihoon, stay here, I’ll go look first.”

Before Hoshi could leave, Jihoon reached out and grabbed Hoshi’s wrist. He instantly snapped his head back towards Jihoon, meeting his fear filled gaze. Even though no words escaped his lips, Hoshi easily comprehended Jihoon’s feelings and his need for Hoshi by his side. He was scared.

Jihoon gripped onto Hoshi tighter, refusing to let him go. They may have only just met a few hours ago, but the last thing Jihoon wanted was to see Hoshi hurt in any way. He kept his head low; avoiding eye contact with Hoshi, as he knew his wish was selfish. 99

Hoshi looked at him, giving Jihoon a small pat on his head with a smile creeping up his lips, “Don’t worry Jihoonie, when I come back we can finish eating our dangos!” His smile was filled with reassurance and confidence. Jihoon perked up, staring warily at the gleaming eyes before him. Not long after, he smiled back at Hoshi, “O-okay… Yeah… Let’s finish our dangos when you come back.”

With that being said, Jihoon gently released his hold and Hoshi strayed a little from the table. He really didn’t want to leave Jihoon alone. A thought of bringing Jihoon with him crossed his mind, but he didn’t want to risk him getting hurt. Too lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed the fiery burst emitted from behind him.

“HOSHI!” Jihoon’s voice of distress bought him back to reality. He spun in Jihoon’s direction, greeted with an enormous fire splitting Hoshi and Jihoon apart. Acting on impulse, Hoshi leapt towards the fire and reached out to Jihoon’s hand. However, quickly retracted his right hand in agony has he felt the painful burns in his palm. While in the midst of clutching onto his hand, another burst of fire blazed behind him. With the sudden explosion, Hoshi’s mind began to slow and his ears started to ring. It was coming from… the sky? Stunned, he stared up into the starry night sky, then back down to his screeching friend.

Everything was slowly turning into a blur, as if the world around him was slowing down. Flames surrounding both him and his friend, it was as if he was in a trance. The feathers of a majestic phoenix, alluring him closer to the flames. It was certainly a beautiful sight.

“HOSHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Finally waking up from the fiery daze, he draws his attention back to Jihoon.

“Huh what? Ah! JIHOON! STAY THERE I’LL FIND A WAY TO GET TO YOU!” He hollered. Desperately thinking of a plan to save his friend.

“NO HOSHI DON’T BE STUPID! YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Jihoon paused, wiping a few of his leaking tears, “Go Hoshi. Get yourself to safety.”

“What? N-no… No! JIHOON I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!” He cried, “THERE’S GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY I CAN GET TO YOU!”

“I’ll be fine on my own, my brother is really gifted so he can save me when he finds me. His fan is powerful, so everything’s going to be alright. Don’t worry.” He smiles, reassuringly making sure Hoshi can clearly see his face.

“You sure…?”

“Yeah. My brother will find me and…” A small ‘thump’ echoed in their area. Jihoon found himself paralysed on the ground. Burn marks covered his back. He had been standing in the middle of a ring of fire for far too long. It was only a matter of time until he would lose consciousness.

“Jihoon…? JIHOON?!” Hoshi’s small, fragile heart shattered. He was watching his friend getting burnt alive. They were supposed to get married too. Who else was he going to eat dangos with?

“Go now Hoshi… Before you get burnt too… my brother… will save… me…” He was trying to even out his breathing, simultaneously resisting the urge to hiccup. He didn’t want to cry. Because he knows, he will definitely see Hoshi again.

Hoshi nods, letting his tears flow, “You better come back to me. I won’t forgive you if you don’t.” With that, Hoshi turned around, leaving his friend, in search of any surviving members of his clan.

 

***

 

Every second he wasted, the fire expanded. Every minute he wasted, more screams were heard. Just before it had turned into an hour of searching through the streets and burnt houses, he had found them. Bodies of his clan members, and… dragons.

It was a daunting site, petrifying his tiny body. Seeing some of his family, brutally slain by these malicious beasts. He saw his father and a few others protecting some of the women. He even saw the man whom he assumed to be Jihoon’s father join the battle.

Hoshi wanted to move, he wanted to help. But, his body wouldn’t let in. His body wouldn’t listen to him. Neither would his mind. It was too overwhelming for him, he couldn’t take everything in, it was all too fast.

“Hoshi?! What are you doing?! Run! Hide! Get out from here!” The sound of his mother’s voice caught his attention.  

“M-mother?”

His mother raced over to his side, barely avoiding the sparks of fire thrown at her. Pulling him behind a half-destroyed house, she fell to her knees before him. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a fan with the character ‘星’ carved into one of the wooden sides. She took his hand into her own and placed it onto his palm, wrapping it tightly with Hoshi’s fingers.

“Hoshi, everything is going to be okay.” His mother spoke in a kind and gentle tone, pulling him into a tearful embrace. “Hide. Do not come out until dawn, you understand? The attack will not stop until then. It is important that you will not to show yourself to the dragons. Those types of hybrids cause nothing but chaos. I love you Hoshi. You must leave. Now.” With a loving smile, she gave him a peck on his forehead and left his side, returning to the others.

Hoshi was left with no choice but to flee, to run for his life. He decided on taking the path up the forest on the mountain, as it was the only way for not being seen.

Not even halfway up the mountain, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mother… Father… Everyone… His whole family was fighting to save his clan. And what was he doing? Running away. He guiltily let out a shaky breath, which quickly changed to a gasp as a certain particular person popped into his mind.

Jihoon.

His head snapped back to the view of his clan. It was so bright and yet so dark, his heart sank as he watched his home burn. Jihoon was what he was looking for. To his relief, as he scanned the vicinity, he spotted a distinctive bubble gum haired head frantically moving around in the distance.

He sighed as he felt a large weight on his chest being lifted. If Jihoon survived then so will everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my most wonderful 'editor' for reading over my work and not making me sound stupid. ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Some translations if needed:  
> 星 = Translates to star. Pronounced 'Hoshi' in Japanese.  
> Kitsune (狐) = Translates to fox.  
> Yue (月/月亮) = Translates to moon in Chinese. Pronounced Yuèliàng in Mandarin.  
> Mochiko/Rice flour (もち粉) = A glutinous rice flour made from mochigome (もち米/糯米, glutinous Japanese rice) to make mochi.


End file.
